


The Adventures of Wentz and Whiskey

by BeStillMySlashyHeart, christchex, el_gilliath



Series: Patrick Scott [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: The many tales of Michael and Alex's two beagles, Wentz and Whiskey





	1. Alex's dog is an Eagles fan...whether he likes it or not

**Author's Note:**

> Christchex created Wentz and Whiskey and she lets us all play with them

“Guerin!” 

Maria shoots Michael a questioning look as he whirls around on his seat. Alex stormed into the Pony, his eyes wild as he clutched an Amazon box in his hand.

“Yes?” 

Alex stopped in front of him and took a second to calm himself. “I need you to answer some questions.”

“Okay?” Michael had no idea what was going on. He and Alex were navigating their current relationship status badly and while theoretically they were rebuilding it after the shitshow that was the last few years, they were more avoiding it and each other while they figured out what they were doing. As such, it had been almost a week since Michael saw Alex and he didn’t know of anything he had done that would spark this reaction.

“You can only answer in yes or no, I don’t need an explanation.” Alex glared at him.

“Okay?”

Alex cleared his throat and shifted his feet. “Is there a player on the Philadelphia Eagles with the last name Wentz?” 

A sly grin started to spread across Michael’s face. “Yes.”

Alex closed his eyes. “Did you tell Patrick I got a dog and named her Wentz?”

Laughter bubbled up in his throat. “Yes.”

“Why?” Alex whined and Michael couldn’t hold it back anymore. The laughter escaped him as he slid off of his stool and grabbed at the box in Alex’s hands. Alex let go and slid onto the empty stool.

“What is going on?” Maria asked, bewildered.

“Nothing,” Alex muttered as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Stupid Philly fans.”

Maria looked even more confused though her attention was diverted to Michael when he let out a joyful laugh. The Amazon box clattered to the floor as he held up a dark green jersey that looked fit for a dog. 

“Wha-”

“Where is she?” Michael cut her off. Alex waved a hand behind him and Michael took off for the door.

“Alex, what the hell?” Maria asked again.

Alex shrugged helplessly. “I accepted defeat to this a long time ago.”

Michael came back in a moment later with Alex’s beagle clutched in his arms, the jersey now sitting snug around her.

“You can’t bring a dog into my bar!” Maria yelled. “It’s a health code violation, Guerin.”

Michael ignored her as he cooed at Wentz. She turned to Alex but he was captivated by the sight of Michael and Wentz. Maria rolled her eyes - those two were hopeless.

Alex tore his eyes away and pulled out his phone to hand to her. “Can you take a picture?”

Maria took the phone with a smile as Alex stood next to Michael. Wentz stood on Michael’s arm with her back legs as she licked at Alex’s face, the jersey easily caught by the camera. 

It was a good photo. Later, Maria would see it on Alex’s phone as his lock screen.

For now, she handed back the phone and watched as he sent it to someone. To the side, Michael kept playing with the dog, saying something about her being his lucky charm and now they could finally win a second ring. 

“I can’t wait to buy you your jersey, Wentzy. Oh no, I can’t.” Michael cooed and Alex scoffed.

“She already has a jersey, Guerin. My dog does not need two.”

“This is a home jersey, Alex,” Michael explained like Alex was a simpleton. “She needs an away jersey, too.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Of course, how could I be so silly?” 

“It’s okay.” Michael assured him. “I’ll take care of it. Gotta make sure she wears the right jersey every game.”

Alex didn’t respond. Instead he just gazed at Michael with hopeless hearteyes until Maria snapped her fingers in front of him.

He jolted in his seat and looked at her confused until she rolled her eyes. “Dog. In my bar. Health code violation. Ringing any bells?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He stood up and grabbed the box from where it had fallen to the floor. “We’ll get out of your hair.” He slid a hand through one of Michael’s belt loops and tugged him along as they left. 


	2. Alex gets his dog back

“How the hell do you people live out here?” Patrick complained as they drove, the hot air blowing through the cab. “It’s like being back in the fucking desert.”

“That’s because it is the desert, dumbass.”

Patrick reached across the seat and smacked the back of Michael’s head. 

“Why don’t you have A/C in here?” He groaned. “It’s too damn hot.”

“Are you going to complain the whole way?” Michael teased. “I don’t remember you being so whiny.”

“Man it is March.” Patrick told him. “Do you know how cold it is in Philly, right now? I am not used to this kind of heat.”

“Wimp.”

“When do I get to see my dog?” Patrick changed the subject with a glare.

Michael laughed. “Your dog, huh?” 

“I bought her his jersey didn’t I?”

“Her first,” Michael clarified.

“First is the best, and all that. Means I’m her favorite.” 

Michael reached out to slap him, instigating an entirely undignified slap war that caused him to veer off the side of the road twice before they got themselves under control.

“We’ll be at the cabin in about five minutes,” Michael told him. “So you can meet  _my_  dog.”

Patrick scoffed, though he had a wide grin on his face. 

Sure enough, five minutes later, they pulled up to Alex’s cabin. Patrick was sliding out of the truck almost before Michael could put it in park. “Wentz!” He called immediately. “Wentzy!”

Michael laughed and shook his head as Alex stepped outside, a cup of coffee clutched in his hand. 

“Really? You can’t even be bothered to say hello first?”

“Priorities, man.” Patrick shot back, the grin still plastered on his face. “I’ve met you before. I have  _not_  met the best member of your little family.”

Alex shook his head but whistled for Wentz anyway. Michael heard the dog running through the house as he climbed the stairs to kiss Alex hello. He’d stayed in town the last two nights so they hadn’t seen each other. As he pulled away from the kiss he raised an eyebrow at the mischievous smile on Alex’s face. Alex tried to hide it by taking a sip of his coffee but it was clearly there.

“What did you do?” Michael whispered.

Alex shrugged but didn’t answer. Not that he need to, really. A second later Wentz burst through the open door and came to greet Michael, her tail wagging wildly.

Michael couldn’t help his peal of laughter among Patrick’s offended shout at what Wentz was wearing. Instead of the promised Eagles jersey, Alex had put her in an old Fall Out Boy shirt, the band’s logo proudly displayed across her back.

“What the fuck is this nonsense?” Patrick exclaimed. “Where’s her jersey?” 

Alex lowered his coffee cup and smirked. “It’s March. No more football means I get my dog back. My dog who is named after Pete Wentz. Not your stupid Carson.”

“Traitor.” Patrick hissed but Alex just shrugged, entirely unconcerned. 

“My dog,” Alex stated. “She gets band tees.”


	3. Perfect Day

It was about as perfect a day as could be imagined. The sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant blue, nary a cloud to be seen. Michael lay on, his face tilted up to catch the rays as he ran his fingers through the grass at his sides. Around him, the playful yips of happy dogs cut through the general chatter of everyone else enjoying the day. 

It was times like these that Michael really loved Earth. As much as he wondered what his home planet was like, he wasn’t sure it could live up to moments like this.

“Oh god, I’m getting old.” Alex flopped down next to him with a huff as he panted gently. 

Michael turned his head towards Alex without opening his eyes. “They wearing you out?”

“Maybe a little,” Alex admitted. “Your turn.”

“Nuhuh,” Michael objected. “We’re in public.”

Alex hummed in agreement. “So you’ll have to actually get off your ass.”

“I thought you liked my ass?”

“Not when you’re sitting on it.”

Michael just hummed. Alex turned and flopped onto Michael’s chest, his breath whooshing out in a rush as Alex laid on top of him as fully as was publicly decent.

Michael’s eyes snapped open to stare at him. Alex had a leg between his and about half of his body on top of Michael’s chest, his head propped up on a hand as he looked back at Michael. 

“Hi.” Alex smiled.

“Hi,” Michael returned as he tucked a piece of Alex’s hair behind his ear. It was getting long and Michael not so secretly loved it.

Two happy barks were all the warning either of them got as Wentz and Whiskey, their two beagles, ran up to them. Seeing Alex on top of Michael, they obviously took it as their cue to join in. Michael had only a moment to worry before the dogs started walking on them, Wentz on Alex’s back and Whiskey on Michael’s chest so she could lick at his face.

“Oh god, I can’t breathe,” Michael huffed out in a laugh. He shoved gently at Whiskey until she stepped off of him. Alex rolled off of him with a laugh as Wentz yipped happily. 

When he was clear, Michael finally sat up and looked around. The park was more full than it had been when he first laid down. But that was pretty par for the course here. When every day was beautiful, people took advantage.

“You know, they probably want you to play with them,” Alex remarked casually as the dogs stepped over them and started rooting through their bags for the treats they knew were hidden there. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m their favorite and they missed me,” Michael cooed as he petted Wentz.

Alex scoffed. “You’re not their favorite.”

Michael arched an eyebrow. “Yes I am.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Only because you’re a telekinetic tennis ball throwing machine.”

“So you admit I’m their favorite.”

Alex stuck his tongue out at him and Michael laughed. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” He said as he stood up and started brushing grass off of his pants. 

“Go?” Alex asked, confused. They had a free day so they could theoretically go wherever but they usually spent longer at the park when they came.

“Can’t exactly be their favorite out here can I?”

Alex rolled his eyes but got to his feet. “You could always play with them normally.”

“I could. But you’re better at it and then they’d like you way better.” Michael teased. “And we can’t have that.”


	4. Random Things

Whiskey has a habit of bringing home random things. She just walks off and returns half an hour, an hour, two hours later with something she’s found. Alex just lets her do it because she’s been doing it ever since she was a puppy and he trusts her to always find her way back home by now. When she was a puppy he would panic and drive out to look for her, but he would always come back to the cabin with her sitting on the porch wagging her tail with another random object in front of her. He doesn’t know where she keeps finding everything as he lives about an hour out of town, but she does. Everything from space ship fragments (that he dutifully returns to Guerin), to bottles, toys, rocks, pieces of wood and one memorable time, Max Evans’ badge. How she got a hold of that no one can understand as Max had been off duty that day and had his badge when he came home the day before. But she did look mighty proud when she dropped it at his feet, so Alex just chalks it up to his dog being weird and awesome at the same time.

So when Whiskey trots up to him with a familiar black cowboy hat absolutely covered in dust and slobber, looking the proudest she has ever been when she drops it at his feet, Alex can’t help but laugh and pat her on the head with a fond “Good girl.” She’s had a love affair with Michael ever since the first time he pet her as a puppy, and he is her favorite human besides Alex. Much to the disappointment of Kyle, who pouts every time Whiskey abandons him for Michael.

“Where did you get this from, huh Whiskey? Did you waggle all the way over to the junkyard and steal it?” he asks, grinning at her as she wiggles in front of her and barks shortly in happiness. He has no doubt that she would, but that does seem a bit far for even her. 

“Guess I gotta call Michael and tell him I have it,” he says, and as always Michael’s name gets a fair few sharp barks of excitement and a vigorous tail wag. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Michael’ number, having had it memorized for a long time. He hasn’t talked to Michael in a couple of days besides a few short texts, hopefully he isn’t too busy.

“Hey Alex.” The sound of Michael’s voice brings a smile on his face, especially the affection he can hear in his voice.

“Hey yourself.”

“Missed my voice so much you had to call me did you?” Michael asks, someone in the background booing at him which means Michael is probably with Isobel and Rosa.

“You don’t have that great of a voice, Guerin” he replies, chuckling when Michael makes wounded noises.

“That hurts me Manes, so deep.”

“You’ll get over it cowboy”

“Oh yeah? You gonna make it all better?”

“Anytime you want, Guerin.” The soft chuckle in his ear is worth the flirting, even if he can clearly hear Isobel, Rosa and also Liz boo in the background and tease Michael for being a softie. Probably at the Crashdown then.

“I’ll hold you to that. So what’s up?”

“You missing something?”

“Besides you?” Alex can’t help but roll his eyes as he flushes, even as he hears Rosa complain about all the mushy that’s going on. They went through a lot; they’re allowed to be mushy now that they are finally on the same page and together for real.

“Yes, besides me.”

“Don’t think so. How so?”

“Well I have a beautiful fur baby that just came home with a very familiar cowboy hat and I was looking for the cowboy it belonged to,” he says, petting Whiskey as she comes up the stairs to lie down next to the step he’s sitting on, cowboy hat firmly in her mouth. Getting Whiskey has done a lot for his anxiety and mental health. Even if letting Michael name her after his favorite drink hadn’t been the plan.

“My cowboy hat? How the hell did she get her paws on that? It was locked in the airstream when I left home two hours ago”

“I don’t know Michael; you know how she is. Do you want me to bring it to you?”

“Nah, I’ll come to the cabin. Been to long since I had my hands on you anyway.” That sets off the booing in the background again, but Michael just laughs at them. And Alex can’t help but love him just a bit more.

“Okay, see you soon?”

“In about an hour darlin’. Give Whiskey a pet for me until I can do it myself,” Michael says before he hangs up. 

“You hear that Whiskey, Michael is gonna be here in about an hour,” he says to her as he gives her the promised pet. Whiskey just wiggles and wags her tail in joy and can’t help but agree. It’ll be good to see Michael again, just like it always is. Even during the hard times, even during his relationship with Maria, it was still good to see him. 

\-----------

When Michael drives up to the cabin a little over an hour later, Alex and Whiskey are still in the same position on the porch. He can’t help but smile as he looks at them, thankful that him and Alex managed to come out of the mess he made intact. Alex’s trust in Maria is still a bit damaged, as is hers in Michael. He doesn’t blame any of them though. He pushed when he shouldn’t have and walked away when he shouldn’t have, ending up hurting two people badly. He’ll accept any blame either of them lays on his feet with grace and a promise to do better.

But now, being Alex Manes boyfriend is the greatest thing he has ever done. Getting to love him is exactly what he wants and what he gets to have. And the beautiful fur baby as Alex calls Whiskey is just the tip of the iceberg. They are his family now, just as much as Isobel, Max, Liz, Rosa and even Kyle is. One day Maria will be part of that again, even if she needs some time now.

But he doesn’t have time to dwell, because Whiskey is about to wiggle out of her fur and he knows Alex won’t hold her back for long. He gets out of his truck and two seconds later he has an adorable and super excited dog at his feet, trying to bark around the hat in her mouth. 

“Hi girl. Where did you get that hat, huh?” He asks as he kneels down next to her. She drops his hat a second later, loud yips leaving her as she places her front paws on his knee so she can lick him on the cheek. He knows he should scold her or push her down, but instead he just takes hold of her and lifts her into his arms, laughing as she wiggles in his arms so she can give him doggy kisses.

“You spoil her you know,” Alex says from his seat on the steps, a lovingly soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I know. But how can I not love her when she’s the one that got us talking again?” And she had been, since she was the one that found the ship fragment. Alex had called him and asked him if he could come over and pick it up. That had led to them actually talking properly for the first time in over a year and had eventually led to soft kisses and so much more. They’re only 6 months into this new thing, but it is the best thing Michael has ever had. 

“Hey, come here,” Alex says, holding his hand out toward him. He gives Whiskey one last kiss on the snout before he sets her down and picks up his hat. Which definitely need to be cleaned.

“You gonna make up for calling my voice not great, Manes?” He asks with a cocky smirk as he walks over to Alex. Who just snorts at him and tugs him closer when he’s near enough.

“No, that’s for another time. I just want to say hi.”

And Michael can’t help but lean down and kiss him. Alex Manes is all he has ever wanted and more. And the fact that they get to have this, soft kisses and laughter, with a beautiful beagle named Whiskey running in between and around them? Is cosmic.


	5. Sick

“This is torture!“

Alex slowly turned his head to look at the curly haired fuck lying on his couch whining. He would normally call him his boyfriend, but not right now. He had been whining for two consecutive days, all because he had caught a cold. A. Regular. Fucking. Cold. And he was driving Alex crazy. He couldn’t keep still, he wouldn’t listen when Alex told him to rest, and he wouldn’t take the cold medicine that could MAYBE start making him feel better. God help him but it was hard to remember why he loved his freaky alien ass at times

“Alex! Listen to me! It just keeps spreading and spreading and spreading and I can’t stop it!“

Alex couldn’t help but snort loudly at that. Michael Guerin really was too dramatic for words at times.

“Are you laughing at me, Manes?“

“Yes, Guerin, I am. You are being as melodramatic as a 14-year old. It’s a cold, take your medicine, rest and you will be fine,“ he answered, smiling at the pout that appeared on his boyfriends lip. If it wasn’t for the cold and the whining, he would have kissed that pout right off of his lips.

“I’m not ever going to be fine again. I’m burning up!“

Alex sighed, and walked over to where Michael was lying on the couch. “Maybe you wouldn’t be if you didn’t let Whiskey lie down on top of you. You already run hot enough without a beagle heating you up.”

Michael frowned up at him, burying his hands in Whiskey’s fur who was stretched out on top of the blanket covering Michael, the pout becoming even more pronounced. “But she keeps me company“.

Alex sighed. “Okay. Then we’ll both be here to keep you company. But Michael?“

“Yeah, Captain?“

“Stop it with the whining“


End file.
